


Aku Tahu

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Cuddle, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony suka ini. Suka saat mereka berdua cuddling diranjanh empuk sambil menyalurkan kehangatan. STony. SUperhusband. Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Tahu

Tony suka ini. Suka saat lengan kekar Steve memeluk pinggangnya portektif, suka saat Steve mengamit paha seksinya, suka saat bibir ranum tak berpengalaman itu menempel pada bibirnya, suka saat mereka berdua cuddling di ranjang empuk sambil menoton gulat, suka saat hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa seragam biasanya saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Steve?" suara serak-serak basah mengudara.

"Hn?"

"I love you,"

Dan bibir mereka kembali menempel. Tak ada lumatan-lumatan khusus yang dilakukan, yang penting perasaan mereka tersalurkan.

Manik biru laut menampilakn eksistensinya, menatap lekat-lekat manik hazelnut.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, Tony Stark."

Tony hampir menitihkan air mata jika Steve tidak kembali merengkuhnya. Ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan, jika memang benar ada—namun bukan Thor maupun Loki—karena sudah diberi karunia seorang lelaki tampan nyaris sempurna untuk dirinya.

"Aku tahu," ia berbisik, mengistirahatkan kepala pada ceruk leher si pirang "Aku tahu, sangat tahu. " menyesap dalam-dalam aroma khas Kapten Amerika tercintanya sebelum

pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

Tony yakin, kalau hari ini ia bisa tidur dengan sangat amat nyenyak.

**Author's Note:**

> (c) Marvel
> 
> Cerita berjudul Aku Tahu ini murni milik saya, Kirigaya Kyuu.
> 
> Maaf saia demen banget buat Steve dan Tony cuddling dikasur :v rasanya lucu aja gitu :v Latenight Talk juga mirip" gini kalo gasalah :v saia buat fic ini karena terinspirasi film "What's Your Number" nya Chris Evans pas bagian terakhirnya itu :v yang Colin dan Ally cuddling sambil nonton gulat v: saia bayangin itu Steve sama Tony :") yaudah sekian curcolnya. Tengs buat yang udah mau baca :v


End file.
